Konoha's Lost Wolf
by love2read69
Summary: Naruto was kidnapped at birth and experimented on by Orochimaru. Now he has powers to help him become the best Shinobi ever! However, dark forces loom over the Horizon. will he be able to defeat them? Slight crossover with Marvel and Terminator, but not enough to warrant category. narutox? Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Rated M for safety and future content
1. Chapter 1

Everyone, im baaack! Now, my comp is up and running. Unfortunately, I lost chapters of Mythological Master. So until I get my muse back for my other story, I figured I would start this one. Ok, one quick thing.

Orochimaru kidnaps Naruto at birth, and experiments on him because of his Uzumaki vitality.

Unless you want me to pick a pairing, comment on who you think might fit

This might be a bit of a crossover with Marvel and the Terminator.

That's about it, so enjoy!

Orochimaru's Journal- October 10th

_I have successfully captured the newborn Uzumaki. I hope he survives the projects I have planned, with his uzumaki vitality he will. For now, I will have a private tutor teach him a condensed version of the academy. _

_December 13_

_I have come up with some plans for the brat; however, I will need to modify his body so that his body will not become a hindrance. _

_*Time skip- 12 years (naruto is 12)*  
_

_March 15_

_Uzumaki has come far. He has learned a style from Iron country that focuses mainly on strong, swift strikes, flawless blocks, and brutal counters. I decided to teach him the three basic academy jutsu, however his chakra reserves are too large for a regular **Clone Jutsu **, I have given him the **Shadow Clone Jutsu. **Today, I will begin my experiments. I plan to infuse his bones with a rare metal from Iron Country, making his bones completely unbreakable. I will also add 3 blades with spring seals into his arms, making them eject like claws. 2 more blades, one to each foot, shall be added to make his kicks deadly. And smaller blades shall be added to his elbows and knees, making his known counters even more deadly. I have also managed to acquire a unique Chakra armor from the Land of Snow, which seems to be made of a liquid metal, yet it conducts no electricity. I feel it was the manufacturing process that made it resistant. If all goes well, I plan on making the armor bond with the Uzumaki._

_March 20_

_This test subject is truly incredible. While other subjects have lost their lives, this Uzumaki has managed to survive. His body has gotten a lot heavier due to the metal, and his strikes are now even more deadly. Add that to the blades and he is nearly invincible. His healing factor has been increased due to the excess use, I theorize he will look to be in his twenties until he dies. The liquid metal, or as I call it "Reactive Armor" will now be introduced to him._

_May 20, _

_The Uzumaki was able to bond with the armor on a molecular level, making it a part of him. I cannot retrieve it, no matter what I try. Even through my experiments, he refuses to say a word. I worry he has been too damaged by the extent of my experiments and may be a failure._

_July 16_

_I have been discovered by that idiotic sensei of mine! I must unfortunately abandon all of my experiments. I will send ninja for the destruction of Test subject Uzumaki, also known as Project X. _

-Current time-

Three ninja loyal to orochimaru stepped into a large, dark room in the shape of a circle. They had been given the task of killing test Project X, but he was nowhere to be found. As they shut the door behind themselves, Nin 1 swiped his blood across the door, sealing it. "Now that bastard can't escape." Nin 1 said. "Lets just hunt him down and put him down, I'm ready to go!" Nin 3 said, until she heard a _shhhlllk _sound and a thump. She looked back, only to see a figure of something standing over Nin 2."What the fuck! Damn it die you freak of nature!" she yelled as she charged him with a kunai, only for him to slip under it and elbow her in the stomach As soon as the elbow made contact, a thin blade sprouted, severing her spine and ending her existence. As the figure retracted its blade, Nin 1 came in at his back and swung a tanto, only to feel like he hit a brick wall. he smirked and mocked him "Come on bub, I expected more of a fight from the famed "Project X". He looked on with a smirk, only to lose it when he saw small spikes of metal protruding from his back and holding the blade in place. Before the Nin could even ask, another spike rammed through his gut and killed him . X grabbed the nin and threw his body against the door, the blood splatter opening the door. As he stepped out, he was greeted by the sight of three ANBU: Snake, Crow, and Bull. He stood tall at 5'10, once blond hair now turned black surrounding his head like a lions mane (think logans hairstyle). He wore a simple black T-shirt and navy blue jeans with brown boots. "Halt, state your name and who you are!" Crow called out, only to freeze when he heard the answer "Uzumaki, aka "Project X", bub. What's yours?" "Somebody get Hokage-Sama NOW!" Bull yelled as he looked at the 'dead' Uzumaki heir.

*2 hours later*

Sarutobi Hiruzen rushed to the recently discovered bunker of Orochimaru. He got word that the long thought dead Uzumaki heir had been found. As he arrived at the scene, he saw a tall man who looked like a wilderness survivalist surrounded by his ANBU. He approached them and ordered the team to stand down. "Naruto, is that you?" He asked, only to receive a gruff "My names not Naruto, bub. Its just Uzumaki" Naruto growled, only to get a negative response from the Hokage. "Your last name is Uzumaki, your first name is Naruto." "And how would you know that?" "Cause I was there when you were born." He replied, only to be surprised when Naruto replied "So, who cares? They obviously didn't care if they just gave me to Orochimaru." "Naruto-kun, your parents did NOT abandon you, they loved you very much. Unfortunately, your mother died when giving birth to you and your father died while at the front lines." "How come I never saw him then?" Sarutobi made a motion for the Anbu to leave and secure the perimeter, then sat down on a fallen tree. "Your father died at the front lines fighting the Kyuubi." "What was his name?" Naruto asked, only for Sarutobi to frown. "I'm afraid I can't tell you that." "You know, Orochimaru taught me that often what you don't say says more than what you do. The fact you won't tell me who my father is means he was important. If not, I could just go to the Memorial Stone and look for an Uzumaki. If you cant tell me, that means you're trying to keep it under wraps. Now who was my father?" he asked seriously, only to get a tired sigh from Sarutobi. "….Your father was someone important, as was your mother. They both died trying to seal the kyuubi." "Seal? Last I heard it was dead…Uzumakis were considered seal masters in their own right, so that must mean that…." "Yes Naruto, your mother was Kushina Uzumaki, a kage level Kunoichi and your father was the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. They both died sealing the kyuubi….into you." Sarutobi said. He expected screaming and death threats, only to hear and ominous chuckle. "So that's why Kurama was able to keep me alive while the experiments happened." "wait, you actually talked to the Kyuubi?" "Yes, he's kept me alive and helped with everything this entire time. However, he's been silent for the last couple of months." So the Kyuubi is good?" Sarutobi asked. "Nope, he's just looking out for himself." Naruto replied. "Wait, you mentioned changes, what exactly did he do?" Sarutobi asked. Naruto just unsheathed his arm and foot blades, then used them to cut his shoulder to the bone. Sarutobi watched in morbid fascination as the boy hit bone, only to see metal instead of bone. "He grafted my bones with indestructible metal, and gave me a form of semi-sentient armor." He said, only for Sarutobi to say one thing. "well, for now, you will have to go through a psyche evaluation, and after 6 months probation, you will be allowed to do as you will. At that point, would you like to join the Shinobi academy?" Sarutobi asked, getting a Shiver at Narutos grin.


	2. Chapter 2

*6 months of probation later*

-Naruto's psyche evaluation-

"So, Mr. Uzumaki, what do u like to do in your spare time?" "Work on personal projects." Naruto replied. "Mhmm. And do these projects involve Orochimaru?" "No." "Then what do they entail." "Oh, this and that." "Any nightmares?" "Besides this one, no. Except maybe one on Elm Street" Inoichi sweat dropped and dismissed the Uzumaki as he finished his report and sent it to the Hokage.

-With Naruto-

Naruto walked down the slums of konoha towards an old abandoned warehouse, the place where he slept and worked on his project. He opened the gate and walked towards his workshop, hunks of metal scattered everywhere. He turned on the lamp at the workstation to reveal some notes by orochimaru and blueprints. "Yes, soon I'll have all I need. I really should thank that pedophile for the full education I got." He said. Under Orochimaru, Naruto had the finest tutors who taught him everything from seals, nin, gen, tai, ken, and another assorted variety of the jutsus. He also learned woodworking, electronic works, hunting, politics, gardening, and much more. He then grabbed a metal mask and put it on, a blowtorch springing to life as he left the blueprints.

-With Sarutobi-

Sarutobi sweat dropped as he read Inoichis evaluation.

"Tends to keep secrets. Makes obscure movie references. Doesn't seem to care for parents or anyone else. Can be a bit more social, but otherwise fine for ninja duty."

Sarutobi read and called in the Neko Anbu. "Retrieve Naruto Uzumaki" Sarutobi ordered as the ANBU shunshinned out.

-5 minutes later-

The Anbu sunshinned back in with Naruto then left. Naruto merely took a seat "So what's the deal, old man? Am I insane or am I good to go?" Naruto asked. Sarutobi . Sarutobi looked at him and smiled like a grandfather. "Yes, Naruto-kun. Now, would you like to join the Ninja Academy?" "Yea, sure. It will give me something to do. A bored Naruto is not a fun Naruto, believe me." Sarutobi nodded and handed him a note and told him to show up to the academy tomorrow at 9:00 am for the Genin Exam. Naruto just nodded and left. _'Hopefully, he'll be able to connect with other people and undo some of Orochimaru's damage' _ Sarutobi thought grimly and got back to his paperwork.

-Next day at the Academy-

Naruto got to the Academy a bit later than he intended. He was wearing black Anbu pants, a black T-shirt, black boots, fingerless gloves, and a black leather coat. His hair was done in a wild manner, still black since the years of experimentation had taken their toll. His eyes managed to escape the ravages and were still azure blue though. He gave the note to the assistant at the Academy and she led him to the room with the year's graduating class. As she left, Naruto knocked on the door to see a Chunin with a gash on his nose and a pineapple-like hairstyle. "Yes, my name is Iruka. How can I help you?" "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm here to join the graduating class under Hokage-Samas orders." He said as he handed Iruka the note and walked in. Iruka walked after him and caught the attention of the class. "Everyone SHUT UP! Today, we have a new student joining us for the graduation exam." Iruka said, only for a bunch of complaints to hit him like a shovel. "HOW COME HE GETS TO GRADUATE!" "HE WASN'T HERE THE FOUR YEARS!" "NO FAIR!". As Iruka told them about the Hokages approval, Naruto scanned the room. There was Sasuke Uchiha, an emo kid with a duck ass hairstyle and heir of the Uchiha clan. Hinata Hyuuga, the shy heiress of the Hyuuga clan. Ino, a purple obsessed Uchiha fan girl, heir of the Yamanaka clan. Choji akimichi, a heavyset boy and Heir of the Akimichi clan. Shikamaru Nara, heir of the Nara clan and super lazy. Shino aburame, heir of the analytical and rational Aburame clan. Sakura haruno, a girl from a civilian family with pink hair and a super Sasuke fan girl. And Kiba inuzuka, heir of the inuzuka clan. Everyone else just seemed like cannon fodder. Iruka then asked him to introduce himself. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. That is it." He replied coldly as he sat down next to the Aburame. Then a girl approached him. "Umm, who are you?" he asked Sakura. Sakura replied, "Who do you think YOU are? Coming in with no training and thinking you'll pass. Sasuke-kun will beat you down like the dead last you are!" she said, Naruto just ignored her and laid back in his chair, waiting for Iruka to pass the Test. The written test was easy enough, basic knowledge Orochimaru's tutors taught him. Everyone was then let outside for a practice spar. Most of them were boring, excluding the Aburame's and the Naras. They did pretty well. The fights between the fan girls were pathetic. And some of the clan heirs were too soft. He was going to take a nap, until Iruka called his name. "Naruto Uzumaki Vs. Sasuke Uchiha!" Iruka said as Naruto strolled lazily on to the field. "You should be honored to lose to an Uchiha!" Sasuke said, only for Naruto to look at him with a 'WTF' look. "The fight aint over till someone falls, Bub." Naruto replied. Sasuke charged at him and threw a kick to his face, only for Naruto to duck under it and jump over the leg sweep that followed. Naruto the punched the Uchiha in the gut, sending him back a few feet. "He's got bricks in his gloves!" Sasuke shouted exaggeratedly. Naruto just smirked as sasuke threw a right straight at his face, he ducked under it and grabbed the uchiha by the back of his neck, pulling him down towards his knee, but stopping right before impact. Sasuke opened his eyes, only to see Narutos knee a foot from his face and a thin blade poking his forehead. "Dead." Iruka called the match and Naruto pushed the Uchiha on his ass. He then walked away, only for Sasuke to throw 3 kunai at his back. The reactive armor then made tendrils of metal to catch the kunai by the open ends and held them like Key chains. Naruto just threw them back at him, all of them landing on the floor by his foot. "You ever attack me again, and you're dead." Naruto said as Iruka scolded Sasuke and took him to the headmaster. Of course, the headmaster just kissed the Uchihas ass and let him back to class. He got back just as Naruto walked out of the ninjutsu testing area with a headband wrapped on his shoulder. Naruto just smirked and gave Sasuke the finger. After everyone was tested, and all of the clan heirs passed, Iruka dismissed them to show up tomorrow for team placement. Naruto just headed home, ignoring the Uchiha stalking him. He then just walked behind an alley and made 3 clones, splitting them in multiple directions to lose the Uchiha.

-The Next Day-

Naruto showed up to the academy and groaned as he sat through the team placements. (Same as cannon teams except sai is in team 7 instead of Naruto). "That's it for team placements" Iruka said and Sakura smirked. "Looks like the dead last couldn't cut it." She bragged, until Iruka replied, " Actually, Naruto is ahead of you all as far as skill level goes. He could be chunnin. So he will have no sensei or team, just go to specialist for lessons on what he needs and be used as back up for other teams." "WHAT! Why wasn't I, The Uchiha, given this opportunity?" Sasuke asked. "You have a problem, take it to the Hokage." Iruka said as he sunshinned out, leaving the rookies stunned. Naruto just got up and left, heading to the kage tower.

-Kage Tower-

Naruto just listened to Sarutobi give him the details of his position, only to groan at the prospect of working with the Uchiha or Haruno. "Fine, I accept. However, I will NOT do these D ranks that are just really chores. Call me when you have a C rank mission or something." He said. "Naruto-kun, these missions are to help teamwork and cooperation." "Then what use are they to someone without a team? I know how to play nice with others, so I'll be going till then." Naruto said as he left to his warehouse, intent on finishing his project.

-2 months later-

Naruto had a big grin on his face. After doing some border patrol and other C rank missions, he had finally been given something outside the village. He was to go assist Team 8 in Wave Country after they encountered missing nins. "Time is of the essence, Naruto. You must help them ASAP." Sarutobi said as he handed him the mission parameters. Naruto left and Sarutobi prayed that Naruto was actually ready for it.

-Narutos Warehouse-

Naruto smirked as he opened the unloading door, a tarp laid over a large bulky object. He had sealed enough supplies for a month in his arm and his smile just got bigger as he uncovered it, his pet project in display. The bike had a chopper look. (think the motorcycle from The Terminator 2). It had taken him a long time to build, but it was totally worth it. Chakra power meant it wasn't viable to run out of fuel. He put the key in the ignition and turned it, the motorcycle springing to life with a loud roar. He then revved it a few times and took off, towards the land of Waves.

(That's all you get for now. When I get about.. 20 reviews, I'll update. This wont be a godlike naruto, but he will be strong and smart!. Now REVIEW!)


	3. Chapter 3

It was a misty morning in the land of waves as the revving of a motorcycle was heard. Naruto frowned as he kept to the dirt road. He had been following team 8's after a ferryman who claimed to be Tazuna's friend dropped him off . He saw the occasional run down building, and wondered why this place was such a mess. His train of thought was interrupted by the familiar clanging of steel up ahead.

-With team 8-

Kurenai Yuhi was not having a good day. First, the client had lied to her team and they had been set off on an A rank mission, they then encountered the Demon Brothers, 2 B rank missing nin, and now she was going face to face against Zabuki Momoichi, an A ranked missing nin. If anything, Kurenai had to admit that it was an honor to face off against such a strong Kunoichi. But damn it, she was TOO strong. Kurenai ducked under a swipe **Executioners Blade, **she leapt back to her team and rammed a kunai through a ** Water Clone **of Zabuza. She wished that the back up would arrive soon, but knew it was unlikely. "Hinata, Shino, Kiba, take the client and RUN! This fight is way out of your skill level!" she yelled and went back into the fray, blocking a strike from Zabuki's blade with a kunai. However, the Kunai then was embedded into the blade's edge and was flung away from her. As she saw Zabuki's blade closing down on her, she closed her eyes and waited. However, instead of a clean slice,m she heard a loud rumble coming directly at her, thyen the sound of something blocking the blade. She opened her eyes, only to see a strange man in a stranger machine blocking Zabuki's strike with …claws? _'What the hell? Who is this?' _ she asked herself as she jumped away.

"Naruto Uzumaki, your backup from Konoha." Naruto exclaimed as he pushed back the blade and jumped off the bike. He landed at the edge of the lake and unzipped his jacket, looking on at the opponent. "And who do I have the honor of fighting today?" he asked as he unsheated his claws, a small bit of blood dripping from them. "Zabuki Momoichi, and who the hell are you gaki?" "Your worst nightmare." Naruto exclaimed as he charged at Zabuki, throwing swipes pushing her nearer to the defended well, then went on the offensive, parrying Naruto's claws with her blade, then throwing swipes, only to have them blocked. Zabuki then frowned as her chakra reserves were growing low and kicked Naruto off, going into a series of handseals.

" **Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique!" '**_oh shit!' _Naruto thought as he jumped up and performed handseals. **"Earth Release:Earth Style wall!"** he yelled, a sudden wall blocking the water bullet. He then jumped over the wall and looked at Zabuki. "So how about you and me go get dinner after this?" "you honestly believe you'll survive?" she asked seriously. "well, I gotta go someway. I could be struck by lightning, I could drown, I could be set on fire, I could be crushed to death, or I could die of a heart attack during sex. Guess which one I'm rooting for." He said and smirked as she smirked. "I'll think about it…if you somehow survive." She said as she pulled out two kunai, preffering speed to strength at this point. She went to Naruto and was about to stab hom when his claws cut through the kunai like they were nothing. She then sent a kick to his head, only to regret it when she managed to hit. "Did I just kick a fucking WALL?" she yelled in a mad tone. "Come on, im not that dense." Naruto replied as he charged at her, only to stop when she was struck by 3 senbon in the neck. A hunter nin with a headband from Kiri then came down. "thank you, I have been tracking her for entirely too long." He then bowed and sunshinned out, leaving a stunned Naruto and a gawking Team 8.

Naruto then looked at the gawking Jonin and the 3 Genin. "What the hell was that?" Kurenai asked, only for Naruto to go back to his gruff persona. "That…was a hell of a fight." He replied as he looked at the bridge builder. "hey bub, the Jonin's almost out of Chakra and the Genin are terrified. Your place near here?" "Yes, just ahead." Tazuna replied. "Lead the way then" Naruto exclaimed as he sealed up his bike and followed the team on foot. "we WILL be talking, Genin." Kurenai said to him, all the while wondering how the supposed Genin ranked nin was so strong.

-At tazuna's house, after Naruto had been briefed on the details by Kurenai-

"so let me get this straight, this bastard named Gato has been extorting the land of Waves for all it's worth since he owns the only import/export business, and your bridge is the only way to bring back free trade. But since you're head of this project, he wants your head on a pike. You hired us and lied, and now we're in this mess. Is that right bub?" Naruto asked Tazuna. "In a nutshell, yes." Tazuna replied. "No wonder things looked so bad when I got here." Naruto said as he looked at Kurenai. " so whats the deal, sensei?" "first, you will give me a brief run-down of what skills you have and what you can do. I'll be starting training this week, so I'll need to know what you need help with." She said as Tazuna walked out. "I'm good at sealing, taijutsu, and I know how to detect and dispel genjutsu. My main affinities are rock and wind, with a strong secondary affinity to lightning. I know the tree walking, water walking, and kunai balancing chakra control exercise. I know a handful of jutsu. A healing factor, a special armor, and metal plated bones. Anything else?" he asked Kurenai. "tell me the truth Naruto. You do not have metal plated bones!" Naruto just grabbed a knife and cut off the flesh around his arm, then cut a straight line upwards. Afterward, the skin was peeled to show off what looked like a mechanical arm. However, his healing factor kicked in and healed the damage before anything was done, leaving it good as new. "I don't lie" he said as he walked to his room, ready to sleep.

-The next day-

Naruto laughed as he saw the gennin trying to climb trees. He had been put on guard duty for tsunami after the 3 gennin insisted on bugging him about his strength. Currently, he was heading out with her to the market.

-Market-

Naruto looked sick as he saw the malnourished people. How could one man do so much damage and get away unscathed? He was waiting outside the store for Tsunami, watching one of Gato's men harass a merchant. The man then handed over what looked like 5,000$ (not good with currency, so one ryo is one dollar). Naruto followed the man behind an alley, and after a small scream was heard, went back to the outside of the store. "What so you mean the price went up AGAIN?" he heard Tsunami yell and walked into the store. "whats wrong?" "Nothing Naruto-san. This man just claims the price for potatoes went from 5 ryo a pound to 6. im short about 18 ryo." Naruto internally moaned _'easy come, easy go' _ as he pulled out the money and paid the difference. "Wait, you carry that much money on you? " she asked exaggeratedly. "its 5,000 ryo." "Why so much?" "You see 5000 ryo, I see two hookers and a philly cheesesteak sub. Unfortunately, I doubt I'll be able to find them here." "theres plenty of hookers around." The store owner replied. "actually, I was talking about the sub." He said and bought a crate of apples and 12 pounds of seasoned meat individually packed. Tsunami watched as he picked up his purchases and went to the fountain in the middle of town. He called the children and the elderly over and started handing over the food. She couldn't believe it. People he didn't even know he was helping. _ 'Maybe, just maybe he isn't as bad as he acts.' _ Tsunami thought as she went over to help him.


End file.
